


Bravo Major Tom

by AwatereJones



Series: Crawlers [13]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Drama, Family, Gen, Horror, M/M, Romance, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: They need to get the stock and they need the supplies they were denied at the town. That baby will come and Ianto will not be satisifed until he has the place locked down. Also ... he is so wound up that if he doesn't get a release soon he might explode. If you didn't read the others this will not make sense. Alt Verse with zombies ya know. Love my crumbly cake xxxx





	1. Chapter 1

Jack was seeking Ianto and he headed for the library but still saw no sign bar the pots of colour opened on the floor. The many test pots had been an excited find, boxes of them every colour under the sun and Ianto had snatched a basket full before retreating and letting the children loose on them.

Jack considered the dark wood shelving and the silent book spines that bore nothing, then looked up. Ianto was standing at the top of the shelving, his hand holding fast to the top shelf as he reached as far as he could, the brush tip reaching into the middle of the narrow corridor the shelving created and he was dabbing paint, with his tongue between his teeth.

Now many people would look up and be transfixed by the sight of a man twenty feet in the air but Jack unfortunately was prone to voicing shock and his barked cry of Ianto's name startled the young man as well.

Ianto scrambled to maintain purchase but the surprise had jolted him and he knew he was falling even as he yelped and tried to save himself. Jack ran to catch him and they landed in a heap on the floor, limbs tangled and a paintbrush of bright blue paint smearing across Jack's cheek as they lay there giggling helplessly.

"You bloody arsehat" Ianto laughed, "what the hell were you thinking startling me."

"I was thinking that you might fall" Jack replied as he helped Ianto to his feet.

"Well bully for you, appears I did" Ianto retorted, his eyes alive with humour and Jack pulled him in to kiss him then release him to look up.

"Wow"

Ianto had been painting all day, the thoughts of the recon troubling him and he had done what he always did when chewing on something, did several other things as well. Not only was the burn pile large, the gaps had been formed to house some lovely pieces of crap that looked perfect and the footholds created were spaced evenly for Ianto's long legs.

The roof was a blaze of colours. Ianto had been around most of the stacks painting the roof between each so it looked like a river of colour flowing over their heads, flowers and leaves… little paper boats… a fish here and there, the ripples like water… perfect. Jack walked slowly around the room moving around each shelving unit with his mouth open as he followed this river to their room where it gave way to a realistic waterfall down the stack of encyclopaedias. Then he saw the roof of their bedroom had not been untouched, stars and a moon creeping over them.

"Glow in the dark paint" Ianto pointed, "Not every star, but like…every third or fourth so in the darkness we have the milky way."

"Ianto… it's wonderful" Jack grinned.

"Mica's spot next." Ianto pointed to the nook, "The books either side are nothings so I can paint them like the waterfall. Gonna do a tree trunk so she is a little sprite living in there with a little open door and everything… maybe some pots of colour. Gonna do the inside with some little fairies that glow in the dark and stuff."

"Sounds wonderful" Jack grinned.

"She is too small to know the Mara are not as cute as people think, we need not let her know that there are things on this planet as dangerous as those introduced, right?" Ianto canted his head as he winked, "you know what I mean. Rose petals."

Jack nodded as he shook of the chill and pulled Ianto in, liking the warm body, "What next? Gonna paint some ivy on the outside to hide us? No… we can do the outside in Cammo. Right?"

Ianto laughed as he kissed Jack, his hands running over Jack's sides lovingly and Jack sighed into Ianto's mouth.

"I don't want to think of the recon, I want to… get lost for a while" Ianto said as he rubbed his thumb over the drying paint slash with open affection.

"Well … we could have a picnic up top? A tea party? The kids would love the idea and they can help get ready while we dress up?" Jack suggested, "One perfect moment, a perfect memory so no matter what happens they can see we are all going to be OK as a family."

"Perfect" Ianto smiled as he pulled back to look up again, "Not too much?"

"I love it!" Jack assured him, "Like the void of space but also the deep blue. Love it."

"Me too" Ianto smiled.

Jack thought about the picnic ahead as he kissed Ianto once more for luck and went in search of the children.

As an afterthought, he sought Gwen too.

She might like to be mother.

,

,

,,

oops had a malfunction but fixed now


	2. plans laid out

The picnic was nice, Gwen pouring another cup of tea for Ianto as Rhys cut a cake. Jack was Ianto Watching, his favourite thing at the moment. Ianto was looking out over the fields towards the place they would head for their recon, his face serene as he mentally went over the journey, no doubt several scenarios of how it might play out as the breeze tousled his waves of dark hair. No product in it today, the curls were forming as the wind took over and Jack was mesmerised by one on the temple that bobbed.

Ianto smiled.

Gods he is gorgeous.

"Stop it" Ianto snorted, "You are staring so loudly!"

Jack laughed as he leaned back and closed his eyes to let the sun warm him more. "Just thinking how cute you look with your hair natural."

"Don't be a divvy" Ianto snorted but his delight was obvious as he self-consciously reached up to run his fingers through his hair.

"Handsome" Jack confirmed as Ianto blushed deeper.

"So. You are going off again?" Mica asked as she settled back against the bean bags.

"Yes, we need things before the snows" Ianto nodded as he looked at her with open affection "We will move at dusk and travel through the night. Spend the daylight hours reconning and working out what to do, if we can we will do what we need to. If there are too many Crawlers we will wait until dusk to do it with clear intent then come home before daylight"

"So… two nights?" her eyes grew large as her bottom lip quivered.

"Well … that's why I was going to ask if you could spend those nights with Aunty Gwen for me, you know I will worry about the baby" Ianto said and the little girl pulled a face to show she knew she was being handled.

"Nice try old man."

Ianto laughed as he looked at Crypto who was leaning forward to offer, "Well ... the first night we can sleep in the loo paper fort if ya like. Then spend the next day building something else. Either sleep there the next night or, since I know you would rather wait up for them with big eyes we can help Aunty Tosh with the drones checking for their return."

Mica considered, glancing at her father who was silently looking at her and she sighed, "I will spend the first night with Aunty Gwen coz she might be scared and the next night with Crypto waiting up for you while we build a different fort. A castle one or something."

"Thank you love" Ianto canted his head, "That is a good compromise."

"Yeah well … Uncle Rhys will need to do some of the night security with you lot going and really … I know Uncle Owen wants to go too." She huffed.

"Well … yeah I do" Owen admitted as he swallowed his sandwich "The crawlers will have mutated more, I need to examine that. I am a doctor love, it's what I do."

"OK" she sighed as she pouted some more and Gwen pulled her in close.

"Thanks love, I will be nervous while Rhys is on duty. Besides, you can help me get some baby things ready. I still need to paint that corner of the room for the nursery space." She said and Mica lit up as she heard the magic word 'painting' looking at Ianto with glee.

"Well … I've finished with me pots of colour if you want some more work. How about some little flowers growing around the skirting in the dining room too?" Ianto smiled, "Boy or girl, in the wet months it can mean a picnic area. We can have a sunny corner there too."

"Yay" Mica crowed happily, "Can I paint the floor green for grass?"

"Or… that green rug up in one of the other offices could be dragged down for grass" Ianto nodded, "You can look the place over for a red and white cloth to put down, maybe some special plates and things just for picnics."

Jack knew where the rug was, also the table cloth. Ianto was giving her a treasure hunt to occupy her while they were gone so he added, "And if you can possibly find me some slippers I would be over the moon. I miss slippers."

She grinned at Jack and nodded, no need to write it down as her memory was Ianto's.

"Maybe you could gather up the shampoo and conditioner from all the bathrooms too, my hair is manky" Gwen added as she caught on and the little ones all gleefully saw some serious pilfering ahead as they were given the green light to ransack rooms.

Ianto hoped it would occupy them all.

Especially the one still pouting.


	3. name it

Rhys was fiddling with the radio, clicking the button as Ianto glanced over and smiled, "We need call signs do we? Will you be Teddy Bear? Scout would find that right funny."

"Yeah. And you?" Rhys looked up, "Jack will be the Captain right?"

"You choose" Ianto said after a moment, seeing Rhys' need to be part of the recon even if he had to stay behind and Rhys lit up

"Major Tom?"

Ianto blinked then laughed as he nodded, "OK Ground Control"

"What's that?" Mica asked as she walked over to poke at the headset.

"Ground Control to Major Tom" Rhys gaped, "You don't know it? Oh my god, you don't know Space Oddity? Bowie?"

"He's a kid in my class" she snorted, then frowned, "Well. Was."

"Oh god!" Rhys sighed then wandered off, returning with a guitar. He sat and belted out a pretty good rendition as she listened then smiled.

"Was that some drug induced trip or something?"

Jack was the one laughing as Rhys gaped again, the small face full of innocent wonder as she floored him.

"STOP IT!"

"Come on stinker" Scout laughed, "Ziggy Stardust is something you need to learn about. I have his records somewhere."

"Then who was Bowie?"

"Ah gods" Scout wailed, "I have a bit of work ahead of me with this one!"

Ianto smiled as he watched them walk away together hand in hand and turned to Rhys, "Not bad buddy. Jack can play the piano he says and I can play guitar as well. We might jam some time if the music room can be attacked efficiently."

"That sounds like a plan" Owen said as he sauntered over, "I can play drums. Badly but it's something nice and loud."

"Goodness, the girls can do tambourine and cymbals?" Jack said with wide eyes clasping his hands together and Ianto shoved at him as they all laughed and then settled to look at the business at hand.

"I wanna be something too" Owen pouted as he looked at the call signs Rhys was writing down.

"Sure" Rhys nodded as he wrote 'Rat Man' down and Owen howled as he slapped at him and they tussled a bit like children.

"Doc" Ianto said once he had them separated, their giggles showing their silly game was all in jest.

"Tosh is Blossom and Gwen?" Rhys frowned as he considered, "Well … "

"Gappy?"

Rhys shoved Owen forcefully this time and then stepped back "Prick features! Snow White."

"Look, Owen is a little short for his age but to call him a dwarf just because he chose Doc as a call sign…" Ianto laughed as Owen roared and chased him around the room then Ianto let him catch him.

"Mother Bear" Ianto laughed as he fought Owen's half hearted slaps off, "Teddy Bear and Mama Bear, right?"

"Andy can be Plod" Owen sniggered, "And Crypto can be …well … Crypto I guess."

"Wow" Jack said with a bland expression, "Cool."

"Well I don't know!"

"Wolfie" Ianto supplied and they all nodded.

"What about the little Princess?"

"Well, I thought we had Gwen already picked…aw!" Owen yelped as Rhys slapped at him.

"Mica is the Princess" Ianto nodded. "Scout wants to be Frosty and Wei wants to be called Red. Don't ask me. Kip can be Teacher and we are all covered."

"Right, important business done, now… two nights" Rhys sighed, "Gwen is gonna have kittens worrying about you."

"I know, we will have to conserve the batteries on these, don't know…maybe we check in every two hours?" Ianto frowned, "Toshi?"

"Sounds good, they have a life of 48 hours so if you turn it off between transmissions it should extend to at least seventy hours, way past the window of return in case there is some reason why you are delayed."

"Good plan" Ianto nodded and again Jack noted that he was letting Tosh say it like she had made the decision even though he had started to say as much.

"Right. Provisions" Rhys said as he headed off to make up a couple of meals for them while they were gone.

"So, we assume its two nights. Owen, I am counting on you to keep the radio contact from our end" Jack said as he handed a radio to the man who looked surprised as well as delighted, "You and Rhys can play all the games you want, for fifteen minutes every two hours."

Ianto stepped back and Jack turned to him, "Right. We take the SUV?"

"I would rather we take the old truck then if we have to leave it there is less pain involved as she has had a good run" Ianto shrugged, "Hopefully we don't have to but if we have to run on foot, we have to run on foot."

"Agreed" Jack smiled, "A drone?"

"Yes, Owen is proficient at flying one. We use that to check ahead for any roadblocks and such. We will need extra battery packs for it." Ianto agreed as he watched Jack pack some things together.

"Well, let's get sorted then" Jack smiled and Ianto nodded going to change his clothing.

Green for go.


	4. pause

They were moving, Owen sitting between the two men humming softly as he consulted the map Ianto didn't need to glance at as he drove and he pulled to the side, and then turned to Owen, "Drone time. Up ahead is the bridge, a perfect place for an ambush or toll."

Owen nodded and slithered out the back window to pull the drone from its box and set it on the cab of the truck. He watched it rise and move off as Ianto leaned back and closed his eyes.

"You OK?"

"I am visualising what he is seeing hoping what I see and what he sees is the same thing."

"Tell me" Jack whispered and Ianto smiled.

"The grass is long on either side of the road, the old bridge was stone sides, curved slightly. There is a breeze so the water will be babbling under it, some wild flowers maybe at the gates to it, waving in the wind" Ianto sighed, "the sound of birdsong, the wind picking up so the grass bends more then settles again. Maybe a cow or something wandering in the distance chewing the grass as it contemplates the silence."

"Clear" Owen says too loudly, Jack jumping with a squeak. "It is a stone bridge like you said, you been there lots?"

"Stock yards" Ianto nodded, "When I was small we moved that way each spring for the stock sales. I remember the basic layout of the area."

"Trucks?"

"Yes. I do not remember diesel though, there is a construction company with heavy machinery. Maybe they have a diesel tank on a trailer?" Ianto surmised and Owen whooped as he banged the cab to encourage movement.

"Come on, let's go!" he roared.

Jack laughed and they took off, moving with caution over the bridge and into the outer township. As per Ianto's instructions they moved towards the school. Ianto reasoned that it was least likely to have Crawlers in it as in crisis people go to the church, pub or home. Not a school. Besides, it had done them well so far.

Ianto was right.

Of course.

They settled in and Owen sent the drone out, Crawlers soon apparent as Ianto had thought as welland they sighed as a second drone went out which Ianto checked as well. Jack watched the monitors with interest as it also became apparent that there were no sign of people. Well, you know what I mean. Real ones.

"We wait for first light when these fuckers go to ground" Ianto said as he returned his drone and then went to sort something to eat. Owen turned to look at Jack as Ianto's snarled curse had startled him.

"He's sad. For them? Where do they go?" he asked, "Really. Like Ianto said, they go to ground. Where do they go? Do they just find somewhere instinctively or do they like….lump?"

"Lump?" Ianto said as he sat back down and placed a Tupperware container between then fill of chicken salad and handed forks to them. "Like… vampire covens?"

Owen snorted as he speared some meat and sat back to consider, "Maybe under a certain building or something? Some underground place they go? I mean … how do they know to do it?"

"Base skills" Jack explained, "Like remembering to walk, to run and to seek. They look for us, it stands to reason they feel pain to some degree and hide when the sun comes up."

"Agreed" Ianto nodded then placed bottles of water down, "also, no drinking the water, we have no idea of the source is clean."

"Agreed" Owen smiled.

Jack looked at Ianto as he fussed about then asked softly "Perhaps we should get some sleep then? If not sleep then rest? Prepare for first light?"

Ianto glanced up at him with surprise then over at Owen who nodded, "You two have a cuddle in the back room, I'll take first watch then wake you before dawn. I'll have a couple of hours and when the sun is high we check for signs of life."

"OK…um….yes" Ianto flustered about then blushed as he headed back to make up a bed of sorts from beanbags and sleeping mats.

"Thanks Owen, if I had suggested it he would have said it was OK to stay up and wait knowing my lack of need for sleep" Jack said softly, "He needs a few moments to process. Thanks."

"I can see the nerves jangling" Owen agreed, "Go hold him for a while. I get the feeling he is waiting for you. Just the three of us…no one else. He wanted you alone, right?"

"I think so" Jack nodded, "Crypto went everywhere with him, leaving him behind was for a reason. I think because he projects between Ianto and Mia and even at this distance she might feel him and his fears. Leaving Crypto behind means she cannot feel his concern right now."

"I did wonder that" Owen leaned back, "Laving him behind was a surprise. You really think that he can join them from this distance if he were here?"

"Clearly he does" Jack agreed, "I think… I think he wants to mourn a bit while he can. While she can't feel his despair. He doesn't want to frighten her."

Owen sighed and looked back into the darkness beyond the windows.

Jack rose and went to seek his lover.


	5. warmth in the cold dark

"Hey"

Ianto turned and seemed to fall against him as he clutched at his shirt. His face was already wet and Jack felt no satisfaction in being right as Ianto started to weep softly.

"Its OK love" Jack crooned as he led Ianto to the bed, "Come on. Here we are. Let's cuddle here."

Ianto seemed to wilt and became so small, so bereft as he sobbed and tried not to make a noise, his sorrow raw. Jack knew it was not just what they had endured that was hurting him. He was the Doctor's son, right? He was mourning the world. After a while his sobs fizzled out and an occasional hitched breath and shaking shoulders as he tried to control himself told Jack it was time to speak.

"We will be OK. I will not leave you and I forbid you from leaving me, do you hear?" Jack growled, "You are mine now and I will die without you."

Ianto laughed shakily as he leaned back to look at him, the blush sweet as he pouted and Jack kissed him lovingly, hands stroking as he whispered affections and they were soon naked and making love. Sad, melancholy, sweet, gentle love. It was unlike previous coupling as Jack felt it, the soft breathy cries against his earlobe as Ianto clung to him. This was it. They were bonding.

Afterwards he held him and felt him shudder through the afterglow, tears drying as those long slender fingers stroked Jack's hairless chest.

"Better?"

"For now" came the low mutter, "Might need more later. For luck."

Jack found himself laughing, the noise loud after such quiet coupling and he hugged Ianto fiercely as he whispered his love, the Welshman lagging as he hugged him back and released some of the sorrows to the dark.

"Hey" Owen hissed from the doorway, "You two finished fucking?"

"We were not fucking, but yes" Jack replied in a haughty voice, "We were coupling like graceful bloody gazelles or mermaids dancing in the deep or some shit I will have you know young man!"

Owen's sniggering was soft as Ianto rolled from the bed and walked around in the moonlight to gather the clothing they had discarded with prior haste.

Owen grinned back at Jack and poked out his tongue, "I hope you've not jizzed where I wanna sleep ya know"

"We jizzed everywhere" Ianto replied as he pulled his pants on, "Even the ceiling. Wonder it doesn't glow in the dark."

Owen stared at him for a few beats then started to laugh, "Arsehole. Have that in my head now!"

"Ah…like I said. EVERYWHERE!"

"Stop it ya creep" Owen shoved at him as he laughed and Jack rose assuring Owen it was all in the blanket they were now folding up, the other bedding pristine. Owen clambered into the warm bed and sighed softly, relaxing immediately and Ianto saw him as a little child, safe in his bed as his parentals were home from somewhere and the world was safe once more.

"I do love you Owen" Ianto said softly, "You are a lovely little bugger, aren't you."

Owen sniggered some more as he settled and the other two men went out into the classroom to watch the sunrise.

"Are you OK?" Jack asked as they watched the fire blaze across the shy.

"Look at that" Ianto deflected the question, "Like a cleansing fire. Every morning the earth is sun kissed, loved and cleansed. Every day the sun returns. No matter how horrible the things it witnessed the day before, no matter how horrible the landscape below, still it returns hopeful of something of beauty to witness too."

"Listen to you, waxing lyrical" Jack pulled him close, "A ball of fire with a soul?"

"Me or the sun?"

Jack kissed Ianto feeling the heat between them and canted his head, "Is there a difference? Do I not orbit you?"

Ianto's blush was now wonderful as is crept below the t-shirt's collar and Jack kissed him more fiercely, "You are my sun. Chasing away the crawlers in the back of my mind, filing my life with light. Ianto … I love you. I know I always will."

"Well…" Ianto was embarrassed but did not pull away as he clung to Jack, "I don't know if I should say thank you or…or…well."

"You don't have to say anything" Jack assured him, "You showed me your love and heart a while ago. Do not ever need to question that. OK?"

Ianto laid his head on Jack's chest and closed his eyes, letting the warmth that was filling the room from the morning sun almost match the warmth in his heart as Jack rocked them both and hummed softly. the soft whisper was not needed but a bonus as Ianto sighed "I love you too ya twypsn."

It was going to be a good day.

Jack was sure of t.

They were going to be triumphant.

* * *

 


	6. A little sweet

"Ground control to Major Tom" the radio sprang to life and Ianto squeaked as he jumped in Jack's arms then they both laughed as they realised it was time to check in.

"Major Tom here, good morning Teddy Bar. Over" Ianto said as he smiled affectionately at the radio. Gods, he liked this guy.

"Hey!" Rhys was happy too, "Not dead yet? Over."

"No, thought we would see how the day went in that regard. Over" Ianto giggled.

"Any movement? Over?"

"No. Drones show nothing in the dawn light. We will wait for another hour or so then drone the place again to see if the is sign of life, over" Ianto let go of the button and looked out as Jack who was pissing out in the grass as he looked around, no doubt trying to tempt any Crawler or person who was in the area.

"Taddy?"

Ianto felt his heart flip and Jack spun with his dick still in his hand to stare in through the glass as Ianto's face lit up "Princess!"

"Are there kitties? Um… Over?"

"Haven't seen any love, not yet, over."

Jack was inside and sitting next to him to listen as she went off on a rant about kitties and doggies, making him promise that if there was any all alone out here he would let them come home right?

"Hey Princess, the Captain speaking" Jack said happily, "Over."

"Hey!" her voice was a squeal of delight, "Oh, bum…over."

They heard Gwen's voice softly telling Mica to let go of the button and a giggle before the click. Mica was loving this and Ianto was too as he shone with delight in his child's glee.

"We are heading into town soon, might be late with the next radio contact if we start into buildings. The radio might alert something if we are sneaking around OK. It doesn't mean we are dead and eaten, just busy. I suggest that on the hour we give three clicks. Each hour, every hour. If there are no clicks on the hour we will be in radio silence and as soon as we can we will explain why it didn't happen, OK?" Jack said slowly "We will not forget, Over."

"Every hour? When the big hand touches the twelve right? Over?"

"Yes darling" Jack crooned, "Every hour on the hour listen for three clicks."

"OK"

Jack smiled as he handed the radio to Ianto then rose, "Hungry?"

"Yes please Cariad" Ianto nodded, then said into the radio, "Breakfast time. Go eat, we are now. Over."

"OK Taddy. Uncle Rhys is gonna do waffles and I'm allowed to help. What are you having? Over"

"Porridge and some of Uncle Rhys' muesli bars he made with peanut butter. I am eager to try one" Ianto said gently, "Now we have to sign off darling, We have to keep the batteries. Over."

"Love you Taddy"

"Love you little snowflake" Ianto sighed "Be good, Over and Out."

Ianto sat holding the radio for a while then rose and went over to find Owen had risen and was chewing a bar with interest, the porridge Jack had made on the small camp stove already covered with honey and brown sugar the way Ianto liked it.

"All we need is a banana" Jack lamented, "Miss those already."

"Maybe Wei can grow some trees" Ianto said as he settled and leaned over to kiss Jack, "Compliments to the chef"

"I live to serve" Jack said in a droll tone.

"So … we eat then drone the place?" Owen had been listening to the radio contact and Ianto nodded as he had a mouthful of porridge and still had manners ta very much.

"We check for signs of humans still in the area. Doors or windows boarded up, maybe a cleared area that might be for a bug out of something." Jack answered for him, "But I get the feeling we won't find it. This place is dead, pardon the pun."

"Sadly I agree" Ianto said now the porridge was swallowed "I don't think there will be any resistance here."

"So … full on madness?" Owen asked eagerly, "We can go for it?"

"If the drones say so, Jack goes in first doing the 'hi there' routine. Still nothing, we are clear…. You can pillage like a mad short Viking" Ianto assured the man who was jiggling in his seat. "I want that diesel tank on a trailer, we have to secure that first once a drone has found it. Then maybe a nice big truck to pull it with a closed back we can fill with goodies. I can drive a truck ya know, Jack can drive the old trick back towing the diesel trailer of we have to and you can see if there is a vehicle that might be of worth or travel with one of us"

"Another motorbike could be good. A four wheeler or something so Rhys can do perimeter patrols with me would be good." Owen said as he considered, "The big guy really wants to be part of of it… he is a big fella so a big vehicle would be good."

"Also, it means scout could come sometimes on the back of a four wheeler" Ianto nodded as he saw the logic to it, "Fencing to be done or something, a few hours of activity just you men. Would mean a lot to scout. He hates being so small."

Owen smiled as he agreed, knowing all about Wee Man Syndrome himself.


	7. pieces of paper rule the world

The stockyards were empty, bar a few forlorn looking animals that had eaten all the grass and were half starved.

"Shit." Owen muttered "That one has popped out a calf, looks like a stillborn."

"Damn" Jack agreed, "So ... we release them or take them home?"

"We don't need them" Ianto said as he looked at them, "Got enough cows. I vote we release them to wander off on their own. By dusk they will be far from here and any Crawlers."

"OK. Agreed" Owen nodded as he swung in his chair and looked at his screen, "That truck looks nice, clean. Looks like some hay bales in it already near the back, we just clear out the fencing…no?"

"I vote we take the fencing with us. A secondary fence to keep the crawlers off our main fence would be good" Ianto pointed out, "Less obvious."

An hour later they told Rhys they were heading in and moved out on foot, walking carefully along the side of the road as Jack calmly swaggered ahead calling out with open stupidity. They waited.

Nothing.

No one answered, no Crawlers appeared, no people either.

It was as quiet as a grave. Ianto shivering as he hated that saying now, the entire planet a bloody graveyard.

"Right, we are go for Project Viking?" Owen said as he looked at Ianto who nodded and Owen whooped taking off for the nearest building and Jack laughed as he ran after him to clear, just in case.

"He has the right idea, let's get that truck here" Jack walked out and toward the stock yards as he called back, "I will release the moos and drive the truck back here, OK? Then I will walk for our old jalopy and back her up, hook up the diesel tank, check the level and see if we need to fill it up from the station."

"How? No power" Owen called out.

"Hand pump somewhere" Ianto replied not caring a jot. It was a good day, things were going well and he didn't want to jinx it by saying that they probably found on full and need not worry about that.

He was right.

The tank was full as a family Poe. Jack grinned as he walked to the old truck they had left behind the school. They had a thing for schools ya know, it was becoming a real thing. Jack was starting to giggle as he backed up the truck and hooked up the tank then drove it back to the school ready to go. Then walked back and drove the large covered truck into town to find the pile high and Owen dancing around it like a mad man as Ianto sat in a rocking chair eating a strap of liquorice.

"Ah…jeeves." Ianto said as he rose, "there you are my good man. Load this will you? Pip-pip"

"pip-pip is it?" Jack choked with mirth as he lunged for him and Ianto laughed as a dog wandered over to piss on the tyres of the truck , followed by a couple more. The barking had stopped so obviously Ianto had enchanted them with his wily ways.

Jack knew how that felt.

So easy to fall in love with him. Jack started to help Owen as Ianto turned and looked around one more time. Something was niggling.

Ianto stood listening to the breeze, a dog barking in the distance and the creaking of an unsecured door. Door. Huh. Ianto followed the sound and stepped into the church, blanching at the smell as he retreated and closed the door with a sold thump.

Whoever had been the last one had been a fucking hero. Whoever had walked the rows calmly shooting these maybe asleep and needy before killing themselves hopefully had peace. The area with pews stacked up was clearly a Crawler space where they put each person as they turned. At least someone had finally snapped and done what was necessary once the townsfolk voted to kill themselves as well, the pieces of paper from the voting box still in Ianto's hand as he walked like a marionette with too tight strings across the road to the store Jack was in.

"Babe?"

"All dead." Ianto said as he shoved papers at Jack, "They voted. All went to church and placed the infected in one area then voted to kill them. Then they voted to die too because they thought they were all infected or something, all would turn in the end. They killed the children first so they wouldn't know. Poison"

Jack took the notebook from Ianto's other hand and opened it to find meeting minutes that told the story of the arguments, begging and some who had not agreed then tried to leave. They were shot first...after being forced to watch the children die of course. Jack felt sick and let the book drop. Ianto picked it up off the floor, "No, we need to keep this. It' is their legacy, their final words. Like it or not, we are witness to this. We may keep this book of only to learn from it."

"You will read it and weep"

"Yes" Ianto agreed, "Do they not deserve our shame, pity, anger, remorse? They deserve to be mourned."

"Yes love" Jack watched the book going to the back pack and decided to change the conversation "A baby corner back here full of things, come pillage with me."

Ianto lit up and they began to fill nappy bags with things, Ianto soon lively and happy as he sought things for the new one coming and Jack looked out to see Owen piling things in the back of the truck then waving to show he was done so they went out and clambered into the cab, then checking around before moving off towards the school.

They left it all behind.

Ianto tried not to look back as he cuddled one of the dogs sitting with it head out the window.


	8. let's get out of Dodge, it sux here

They were about to leave the school and head home, the building had been a good site and Ianto was glad they had more things that the kids could use. Ianto got into the old truck and checked the time as the dogs snoozed on the floor on a lump. He stepped back out so the others could hear.

"Ground control, this is Major Tom" he said into the radio and Rhys was answering promptly.

"Hey, all OK?" Rhys demanded, "Over"

"Fine, we are packed up and about the leave" Ianto assured him, "Gonna be out of the town limits in about twenty minutes, two trucks and a four wheeler coming your way. Over?"

"Any signs?"

"No. The place is …. Abandoned." Ianto swallowed, "It was full of goodies, Over."

"Awesome. Come home. We will be waiting. Over" Rhys' voice was warm and full of affection as Ianto smiled at the radio like a loon, the camaraderie so comforting.

"Major Tom signing out until the next transmission, Over."

"Ground Control copies. Over and Out."

"They are having so much fun with those, we will have to keep it up. Maybe when checking fence lines or something?" Jack said after a while, "The more comfortable they are using them the better for future recons."

"Yeah" Ianto nodded then leaned over for a good luck kiss then slid out of his arms.

"Dusk" Owen called as he scratched his butt cheek and looked to the horizon, "They will be here soon."

"Yeah, we need to go" Jack agreed as he swung the door shut on the truck that was full. Ianto was packing some blankets into the cab of the truck when he leaned out and looked down the street towards the town they were leaving.

"Make that…they are here."

They all watched the distant lurching of Crawlers, some still upright and others slithering as they moved in the long shadows of early evening. Owen nodded and clambered onto the four wheel drive he had found in the showroom, even a trailer that had pleased him no end that was now full of gardening things.

"Me first" Owen yelled, "Then you, Jack in the back."

"OK"

They took off and were son on the back road travelling home, Ianto pulling over to deploy the drone and check the town one more time. Nothing.

It hadn't rained in days so there were no tracks being left, Ianto confident that they were not being followed and as they neared their school he felt the first tendrils of excitement, his daughter watching through the binoculars for them. He felt her in the breeze and began to grin.

Home.

They entered the courtyard at the back and came to a halt, Ianto running to scoop Mica up into a hug as Jack got out and stretched his legs, calling out that the clutch in the truck was a cow and he was glad they were home.

"Good closed back!" Rhys said as he looked up at the truck, "we park it over under the trees and build some steps, it will be a good storage shed. If we have to bug out it will have stuff in it already bit if we don't it is still not easily seen."

Jack was happy to see Rhys thinking like a good prepper, seeing the need to hide and be vigilant as Gwen gushed over the clothing that was coming out. Ianto had simply moved entire racks of maternity clothes to the truck and Gwen was beside herself as she saw every size she would need, including some sweet post baby comfort clothing he had thought to grab as well.

Kip was taken with the food as was Rhys and Mica and Wei were soon pulling at the dress up clothes with glee, tiaras and fake pearls around them like they were going to mardi-gras or something.

Scout was struggling with a huge remote control car he had spied and Owen laughed "Four of them. We can build tracks on the old tennis court aye bud?"

"Awesome" the little man's eyes gleamed with glee.

Tosh then saw the solar panels slid along the side of the truck and began to squeal as she saw electronics also there.

"A one stop shop, something for everyone" Ianto said happily as he stepped into Jack's arms and watched everyone ransack their offerings like marauders, Andy racing off with a woolly hat on and a scarf as Crypto yelled after him that those were his colours damn it, a kettle and toaster in his own arms as he chased Andy.

"Home sweet home" Jack agreed kissing Ianto's earlobe, "OK?"

"Yeah. I think we made it"

"Bravo" Jack whispered softly "Bravo Major Tom."

Ianto's' laugher was sweet too.

.

.

.

.

Done. Whew. Let's see them settle more and a then get comfortable … maybe some pushing and pulling begins as those now safe and sound in their little kingdom start to question their places there…or who wears the crown?


End file.
